Confusion in NY
by OldNarnian
Summary: After doing some snooping on a New York website, Sam's attention is caught by someone named Perseus Jackson. Dean dubs him 'human crazy' but Sam can't quite accept that. After a few girls go missing and a hellhound is sighted, Sam and Dean are lead straight to Perseus' front door... first impressions can be confusing.
1. Prologue

Somewhere, late at night in, deep in the twisted and dark alleyways and dead-ends that filled New York City, a young woman walked alone.

She had fiery red hair that was sticking to her neck and shoulders with sweat even though the spring night was quite cool. Her freckles were just barely concealed by the monstrous amount of make-up that caked her face giving her a slightly crazed look. Her tight, green dress, if you could even call it a dress, hardly covered her petit body.

She swayed as she walked, as if she had had a touch too much liquor that night, and a small, drunkish giggle escaped her painted lips as she swayed. Like a child who had been spinning in circles and couldn't stand on her own two feet anymore.

Close by, underneath a large, rusted, overflowing dumpster, something moved and appeared from the darkest part of the shadows.

At first the girl didn't notice, but it moved again and this time, a long, low growl scraped up its throat as it caught sight of its prey.

The girl stopped, turning a full circle, her heavy eyes glazing over everything, but not seeing anything before quickening her pace to get back to her apartment, or even to a taxi. Even though she was hammered beyond belief, she could still tell that maybe she wasn't in the safest place at the right time.

The thing crept from its hiding place. It was smart and it was not about to let its prey dance away. Also, a good dog never disobeys his direct orders.

It claws scraped against the ground and it snarled. A hunk of drool fell from its huge, pulled back lips and this time, the girl couldn't help but notice his huge, burning red eyes as she opened up her mouth to scream.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, for this story, I have most of it written out already, so I will be updating daily! Hopefully. If I don't, just yell at me ;) **

Far away, in a dingy motel room, Sam sat in a chair, looking at newspapers and articles on his laptop. Looking, searching, for a case.

A clean, simple, black and white case.

No Leviathans, no Lucifer and no demons. Just a case to help clear his mind. Heaven knows it wouldn't hurt to have Dean occupied for a couple days, either.

The door swung open and hit the back wall with a crash.

Sam looked up, his hand reaching for his gun, but he relaxed when he saw his older brother swagger in with a bottle in his hand.

Dean threw his coat on one of the beds and then laid down on top, sighing.

"Where you been?" Sam asked.

Dean held up the half-drunk bottle of beer.

"Out getting some essentials." He replied shortly.

Sam scoffed softly. "Essentials, huh?"

"Can't have a man die of thirst."

Sam held himself back from rolling his eyes. It's not like Dean would see anyways, he was still laying down, drowning in his alcohol.

"Do you have anything on those disappearances?" Dean asked, sitting up and taking a swig.

Sam scanned the screen of his laptop. "I dunno, there's a couple of weird things here and there, but they don't seem like _our_ weird thing. These girls just… vanished without leaving a trace. None of the bodies have shown up either."

"Other than the missing girls, there doesn't seem to be much of a case." Sam flipped the laptop around so it was facing Dean. "Except for this one. I don't know what to make of it."

Dean sat down and pulled the laptop close.

"New York Times… Nancy Bobofit, eighteen years old, claims she saw a hellhound on the streets of Manhattan two nights ago."

Dean looked up.

Sam shrugged. "The description fits a hellhound but the story doesn't. I mean, she saw it and then blacked out… She was completely unharmed."

"But people can't see hellhounds unless they're about to die." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know. Like I said, the story doesn't fit."

"She had been out that night, she probably just saw a stray and in her drunkish state of mind, made it out to be a big bad hellhound." Dean got up and took another drink from his bottle. "She's eighteen? What kind of eighteen year old is sober on a Friday night, anyways?"

Sam turned his laptop towards himself again. "Yeah… you're probably right."

"I'm always right."


	3. Chapter 2

**So, just FYI, this story is taking place early on in season 7 of Supernatural and I'm just going to pretend the Heroes of Olympus never happened, mkay?**

**I'm uploading again today because I'm not sure if I'll be able to at all tomorrow, so here ya go! **

**Also, if you like all things fandoms, you can follow my fandom account on Instagram PhilLesterTho (Just throwing that out there) **

"Ha!"

Dean looked up from where he was brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He spat in the sink and wiped his mouth.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked.

"You gotta come see this." Sam pointed at his screen.

Dean wiped his face and threw the towel down.

"I'm not sure I want to." He said, folding his arms. "You watching porn? You're not supposed to show other people your porn, man."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm not you." He waved his hand at the screen. "This website is great, it has all of the best news stories in the past ten years on here, so I was just flipping through, trying to see if there was a pattern for a couple missing girls that have been reported in the past couple days when I found this."

He flipped the screen around again for Dean.

"Nationwide manhunt for a _twelve year old_ boy, five years ago."

"Damn…" Dean grinned grimly. "What'd he do?"

"He was suspected to have kidnapped his mom and totaled his dad's car."

"Nice." Dean scrolled down. "This son of a bitch… Awe, look, they have a picture of the little bastard." Dean looked disgusted. "Are these people stupid? No way could this kid could've done _anything_. Look at him!"

Sam looked at the picture and shook his head. "And they convicted a kid with a baseball bat. What is this world coming to?" He got up and picked up one of the mugs on the counter.

Dean's eyes followed him, then they went back to the picture.

"Baseball bat?" He asked.

Sam poured a cup of coffee. "Yeah, baseball bat."

"Sammy, you feelin' okay?" Dean asked.

Now Sam looked concerned at his brother. He took a careful sip of the coffee and shrugged. "Um, yeah, I guess so? Why?"

"Because he don't have a baseball bat… That's a gun."

"A gun? What are you talking about, Dean?" Sam took his seat again. Under the table, he pressed his thumb into the scarring place on his hand, the pain made him wince but the picture didn't change. "I know a gun when I see one."

"Yeah, and that's a gun!" Dean pointed at the blurry picture of the kid. "That ain't no baseball bat."

The two brothers narrowed their eyes at each other and then again at the picture. It was a grainy, low quality picture, but they both felt sure of the weapon the kid was holding.

"Does something not feel right to you?" Sam asked.

"Send it to Bobby, ask him what the kid is holding." Dean said.

Sam nodded and started tapping at the keyboard.

"What was the kid's name, again?" Dean asked. "Maybe look him up, too."

"Looks like his name is Perseus Jackson…" Sam said after a second of searching.

"Oh no…" Dean groaned. "Perseus? I would have kidnapped my mom and totaled my dad's car, too. The poor kid."

"Dean, this kid's records… It's almost as impressive as yours."

"_Almost as impressive as yours_!" Dean imitated Sam in a high girly voice. "Like your records are clean…"

"Just saying…" Sam continued scrolling. "Looks like he's been expelled ten times, been missing three times, wanted twice by the police and..."

"What the hell?"

"He's seventeen, now." Sam said, looking up.

"I don't think that's a case for us, Sammy. It looks like human crazy, not our crazy." Dean stood up and grabbed a glass and the bottle of scotch. "We stay away from human crazy, remember? We'll just figure out the vanishing girls and stay out of their way."

Sam shook his head and smiled sadly. "Funny how you didn't categorize us as human."

Dean finished pouring his drink and spread his arms out wide.

"Well, Sammy, would you?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Alright! Chappy 4! I'm so glad I'm getting so much positive feedback… It's so encouraging, guys… thank you.**

**Just one thing, though, 'Matt', if you're going to leave a review like that, you should be signed in so that I can reply and clear up your confusion!  
**

**The way the Mist works, or so I understand it, is that it makes the mind see what it would **_**like**_** to see. That's why demigods can see through it easier, because they KNOW what is behind the Mist and can try to see through it. **

**Since Nancy was drunk, I expect her mind was too scattered to pay attention to what she wanted to see, which allowed her to see through the Mist. And because Nancy is a person who loves attention, of course she would tell everyone she saw a gigantic dog with red eyes melting from the shadows… and of course she would have to give it a name… And what creature do we know that comes from shadows, resembles a dog and has red eyes? A hellhound!**

**So that's how I came to that conclusion! I hope I helped you out! **

**ONE MORE THING TO HELP YOU!  
If you're going to call someone an idiot… say 'you're an idiot'. It makes you look less stupid. **

Sam's phone buzzed right next to his head and the screen lit up. His eyes shot open and his finger was on the answer button before he was even awake.

"Hello?" He croaked into the phone, his voice gruff and heavy with sleep. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand, trying to wake himself up.

"Hey, kid." Bobby's voice came from the other end of the line. "Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner."

"Hey, that's okay." Sam said. He looked over to where Dean was sleeping with his head stuffed under a pillow. Getting up, he walked over to the window overlooking the parking lot of the motel. It wasn't much a view, considering they were on ground level and the most interesting this in the parking lot was the trashy car Dean had hotwired a couple days ago.

"What do you got?"

"Well I don't even know." Bobby said. "You sent me a picture."

"Right! Yeah, about that, we were just wondering if you could tell us what kind of weapon the kid was holding in the picture."

"That it?" Bobby asked, disbelieving. "You idjits not have eyes or somethin'?"

"Please? Could you just tell me?"

"The picture was kinda blurry but that's a knife, if I ever did see one. A pretty wicked looking one, too. Wonder where the kid got a hold of it."

"Okay, a knife…" Sam nodded his head. "Thanks, Bobby. Oh! While I have you on the phone, could you see what you can find on a kid named Perseus Jackson? We searched him up yesterday and he got our attention. Just see if you can find anything really unusual about him. Like our unusual."

"Sure thing, kid. Talk to you soon."

"Also…"

Sam waited while Bobby sighed.

"What?"

"I just remembered that there were a few disappearances in New York that we think might be something up our ally." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see what I can find."

"Thanks, Bobby." Sam almost smiled, but it came out more like a grimace. "We'll try to get back to your place soon, and then we can keep hunting Dick."

"Yeah, he's going nuts… all over the place. It's only getting worse, Sam."

"I know." Sam said quietly.

He hung up the phone and glanced at Dean, who was still snoring and tried to decide whether or not he should wake him. He decided on the latter because he really didn't feel like being around the shell full of alcohol and went to the bathroom to shower.

Over breakfast later that morning, his phone started ringing again. Sam picked it up and answered quickly before people started looking at them.

"Other than his police record, there's really nothing on this kid." Bobby said as soon as Sam picked up.

Dean glanced up from his eggs and bacon.

"He's been to a lot of schools, though." Bobby continued. "Even this one place called Yancy Academy. He was expelled, 'course, but you'd have to be talented to get yourself kicked outta that one. Real strict and stuff."

"Yancy?" Sam repeated. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Beats me." Bobby said. "Anyways, you boys let me know if something comes up, you hear?"

"Loud and clear."

"Yancy Academy…" Sam mumbled under his breath after he hung up.

"What did Bobby want?" Dean asked.

"He called earlier this morning…" Sam said absent mindedly. "He said he saw a knife in the picture."

"A knife?" Dean repeated loudly. He looked around at the few people in the bright blue, cheery looking diner and made a face. He lowered his voice. "What's going on with that picture?"

"Oh! I got it!" Sam sat up straight. "Why Yancy Academy sounded familiar! You know that girl, the one who "saw" a hellhound? She goes there."

"So Perseus and Little Miss Hellhound went to school together?"

"I guess…" Sam shrugged and took a bite of his hot pancakes.

"This kid keeps getting more and more interesting." Dean said. "Should we go pay him a visit?"

Sam pulled his laptop out of his backpack and opened it up on the table between the two. He pushed the shiny napkin holder out of the way and took another swig of his coffee.

"Also, one more thing I found out yesterday." Sam tapped a few times on the keyboard before giving it to Dean.

"What?" Dean asked. "This is a newspaper?"

"Look at the date and then go to the next one." Sam said.

Dean sighed. "Alright… August 15th," He clicked on the next one. "August 18th… I don't get it."

Sam shrugged his shoulders excitedly. "That's just it, I couldn't find anything on those days in New York. Nothing. No news stories, no business transactions, wedding announcements… zilch."

The waitress came and refilled their coffee cups, dropped the bill on the table and winked at Dean, who smiled back.

"Looks like we're going to New York City…" Sam said.

Dean longingly watched the waitress walk away. Her blue and white pin-striped skirt was really short for the cool spring morning.

"Yeah, okay… We'll leave after breakfast." Dean closed the laptop and shoved it back to Sam. He took another bite of his greasy breakfast and looked around the diner.

.,.

The two packed up the in the little crappy car Dean had hotwired and set off for New York City. Bobby had done some searching and had found the building where Perseus and his mom lived but he didn't know the apartment number.

They were just planning on winging it as they weren't sure what they were even going to say to the kid… He could have been possessed by a demon when he was twelve but the chances of that didn't seem great because he had been blowing stuff up and getting expelled his whole life. Maybe they were rushing into a case just for the sake of having a case.

The car doors creaked open and slammed shut. The two brothers drove in silence before Dean flicked on the stereo.

"_Mama we all go to hell/ Mama we all go to hell/ I'm writing this letter and wishing you well/ Mama we all go to hell_"

Sam reached over and shut the stereo off. "Yeesh."

Dean looked disgusted. "I miss my baby." He pouted.


	5. Chapter 4

**People keep complaining about the length of the chapters :/ just accept the fast updates as compensation. **

Sam and Dean sat uncomfortably in their suits on a floral couch, surrounded by classical music, china tea sets, fake flowers and two shaved dogs who looked more like rats than anything else.

Nancy Bobofit sat across from them in a bathrobe, with no make-up and wet hair. Her mother sat beside her, primly patting her hand and encouraging her to drink her tea.

"Mrs. Bobfit, would you mind giving us just a moment of privacy?" Sam asked.

Mrs. Bobofit, looked at Nancy worriedly. "Alright, just call if you need me. I'll be in the kitchen, Cook is making some cookies for you, Nancy." She patted Nancy's hand one more time before standing briskly up and wobbling out in her massive heels.

Dean couldn't keep the slight look of disgust from his face. He already hated the Bobofit's and everything in their household.

"Yeah, she's always like that." Nancy said blandly. She sighed like it was only out of the goodness of her heart that she put up with the older woman. "I really hate her sometimes."

"…Right." Dean said.

Sam laid the pictures of the other missing girls on the low coffee table in front of Nancy, who squinted suspiciously at them.

"Do you know any of these girls?" Sam asked. "Or have any relation to them at all?"

Nancy shook her head. "I have no idea who those girls are." She said finally.

"Okay, that's fine." Sam gathered the pictures back up and tucked them away in their files. "Do you think you could tell us, one more time, what you saw that night you were attacked? As honestly as you can. This article for our magazine is very important."

Nancy scoffed and began her well-practiced story "Well, you can start by saying it didn't scare me. I had been out with a couple friends, we hit up a few clubs and stuff, Barb just broke up with Jake so we were having some therapeutic drinks. After a while, I got bored though, Barb was still bitching about Jake so I just left. It wasn't that far from my apartment so I decided to walk. As I was walking, I kept hearing this growling sound, it seemed like it was following me, and so I stopped and was looking around when this hellhound came. It just melted out of the shadows! So I did the only logical thing and passed out."

She finished delivering her story and smiled a sickly sweet smile and tried to look as innocent and victimized as possible. She loved having so much attention from everyone. It was practically the best thing to happen to her.

"Can you tell us anything about when you woke up?" Dean asked. "Were there any marks on you or on the ground?"

"Well, I woke up in a puddle of puke, but you can't blame me, those heels I was wearing were high."

"Are you sure that's it? It didn't do anything else?" Sam asked.

Nancy shook her head. "Nope, that's it. Just showed up, growled at me and then disappeared."

She leaned forwards, so that her bathrobe fell open a little bit, revealing her cleavage. "I saw a hellhound." She said earnestly. This was her favourite part of the performance. "It's eyes were huge and glowing red. It was going to kill me. It's a miracle I'm still alive, I must have a really good guardian angel, huh?"

Dean winced.

"Alright, thank you for your time." Sam said, smiling his big, fake smile and standing up. "You should be seeing your article in the magazine in a couple of days."


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry the update took so long today! I had to write a social essay and it was long and boring and I strongly disagree with almost all of the points I made XD I bet I'll get a really good grade! **

Later that day, the two boys pulled up in front of an oldish looking apartment building in downtown Manhattan. The building was tall and because of the small amount of windows, it looked rather foreboding, not to mention that there were a few dark clouds swirling around the top.

"This is it?" Dean asked, eyes scanning the building.

"This is it." Sam replied.

He climbed out of the impala and slammed the door. Sam pulled at his collar as he tried to fix his tie. The suit never felt comfortable. He would never understand how some people could wear one every day of their lives.

"Alright, ready to meet the kid?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and pressed his thumb into the palm of his hand. It wouldn't do to have Satan popping up in the middle of this interview.

They went up to the locked door and looked at it.

"Somehow, I doubt he'd let us in, even if we knew the right number." Sam said.

Dean glanced around and pulled his lock pick out of his jacket pocket. He knelt down and started picking the lock while Sam stood in front of him, trying to shield him from view without being obvious. After a few minutes, the door was swinging open and the boys stepping inside.

"Did anybody see?" Dean asked.

"It's New York, would they care?" Sam asked.

An older woman with pink hair stepped out of the staircase holding a poodle that had matching pink fur to the old woman.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances before stepping closer to her.

"Good afternoon." Sam greeted. He pulled out his FBI badge and flashed it at the woman and her dog. "Could you tell us where Perseus Jackson is?"

The woman looked startled. "Perseus? Oh! You mean Percy! I hope you've come to arrest the hooligan! The boy just can't leave mamma's smuggums alone, can he? No, he can't!" She said, starting to talk in a baby voice to her pet and kissing him. The dog licked at her mouth.

"We just want to ask him some questions." Sam assured her, trying not to look too revolted.

"Well, he's up on the 12th floor. I believe the number is 14. Have fun!" She waved her perfectly manicured fingers and quickly walked out the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other again.

"Human crazy." Dean said rolling his eyes and stepping briskly into the carpeted elevator.

When they got to the right floor, the two stepped out and knocked on door 14. There was a scuffling sound before the door opened a crack.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hi, there." Sam said.

"Could you let us in?" Dean asked. They both flashed their badges. "We just need to ask some questions."

The door swung open and in the threshold, stood Perseus Jackson.

He was tall for his age, almost as tall as Dean. He had long black hair and large, green eyes. His face held a look of caution and brooding, his hands and what they could see of his arms were covered in small scars and burses. He looked strong and capable of kidnapping his mom and stealing his dad's car now. Even if he didn't at the age of twelve.

"Questions about what?" He asked slowly. His New York accent was obvious and thick.

"Just some questions. Could we come in?" Dean asked, pointed in the room behind the boy.

Perseus stepped back and let them in, he still looked suspicious and stood at a safe distance from them when they walked in and closed the door.

"It's Perseus, right?" Sam asked, tucking in his badge.

"Just Percy." He said. His hand shot into his pocket and stayed there.

"Alright, Percy-" Sam said.

"Do you want to sit down?" Percy interrupted.

He led the way into the kitchen and motioned them to sit down at the bar stools that stood at the counter. He pulled a couple cans of coke-cola out of the fridge and held them up questioning at Sam and Dean.

"Want one?" He asked.

"Sure." The two accepted the fizzy drinks and cracked open their cans.

"So, questions…" Percy asked, opening up his can. "Did I do something bad? I've never been involved with the FBI before."

"No, no, it's not about you. We were just wondering if you could tell us about one of your old classmates, from Yancy Academy. Did you know someone named Nancy Bobofit there?"

Percy nearly chocked on his drink, he wiped at his mouth and stared at them suspiciously, yes narrowed and searching for a sign that this was a joke.

"I take it you knew her." Dean said.

"Yeah, I knew her. In like, grade six, though." He shook his head. "Man, she was a bitch."

"Right, okay." Sam pretended to write something down in his notebook. "And is she someone you would describe as truthful, or reliable in anyway?"

"Nope…" Percy shook his head. "Do you know how many times I got detention because of her? I wouldn't classify her as trustworthy."

"You don't seem too fond of her." Dean remarked, over the top of his can of coke. His green eyes almost matched Percy's stormy looking colour.

Percy shrugged. "Maybe she's changed her ways, but I doubt it. No lost love between us." He narrowed his eyes at the 'agents.' "Why are you asking about her anyways? Is _she_ in trouble?"

"No, not really." Sam said. "I'm going to go out on a limb and say you don't read the papers?"

Percy shook his head and chuckled. "Um, yeah, no… That's not on my 'favourite things to do' list."

"Well, a couple of days ago, Nancy claimed she was attacked by a hellhound."

For the second time in ten minutes Percy chocked on his coke in surprise, this time he started coughing violently.

"A hellhound?" He laughed weakly. "And the FBI cares about some mythological creature sighting in New York because….?"

"No, we're actually here because of some missing persons. All girls, all Nancy's age."

"And you think her seeing a hellhound is connected?" Percy asked.

"Sort of. We think the kidnapper was _going_ to get Nancy, but didn't for some reason and her mind just made out something to be something else."

"That's… logical." Percy still seemed a little strangled.

All of the sudden Dean looked around.

"Where are your parents?" He asked.

"My mom is at the candy shop, where she works and my stepdad is at the school… he's a teacher."

"Why aren't you in school?"

Percy shrugged. "Exam break."

"So you live with your mom and stepdad?" Sam asked.

Percy nodded. He ran his hand through his long black hair and Dean noticed traces of a gray streak, in just one spot.

He made a mental note of it.

"Where's your dad? If you don't mind me asking." Sam asked.

Percy cocked his head to the side and studied Sam again. The look he gave him was almost enough to make Sam squirm in his seat. The kid knew how to glare. "He disappeared before I was born." Percy said shortly.

"I'm sorry." Dean said, and he meant it. "I know how it is having a distant father."

Percy looked uncomfortable now, his feet started tapping against the tile floor. "Um, thanks? Do you guys have any more questions… or?"

Sam flipped his notebook shut. "Well, you see, we were just wondering about your little manhunt when you were twelve. This doesn't have to go on any records, but we're curious. You're kind of famous back at headquarters."

Percy flushed bright red. "Oh, yeah… about that. It was all a misunderstanding. It got cleared up and all."

"Yeah, but we wanna hear your side." Dean pressed.

"Nothing happened!" Percy said. "Me and my mom were going on a trip down to the beach when the car flipped and we got knocked out and separated. Some guy abducted me and made me seem like some crazed kid on the loose when I escaped from him."

"What happened to the guy?" Dean asked. "He was arrested, right?"

Percy laughed. "No, he got away."

"You don't seem too disappointed?" Sam asked.

Percy shrugged. "He's kind of… my cousin? I guess."

"Your cousin?" Dean asked, disbelief covered his face. "You're kidding."

"My dad's side of the family is… complicated." Percy said, still grinning. His fingers were dancing all over his leg, like he could keep them still.

"I thought you said your dad disappeared?"

Percy shrugged. "I've met him a few times… Like, I've never spent time with him, but, yeah, he's come through for me a couple times."

"Right. Okay, thank you for your time, Percy." Dean set down his can and reached over the counter to shake Percy's hand. He was surprised by the grip the kid had.

"I think we've got everything we need." Sam agreed.

Percy nodded. "Thanks for stopping by, I guess."

Dean dropped a card on the counter. "Give us a call if anything weird happens or if you remember anything about special about Nancy." He said.

Percy laughed again. "Weird is my life." He said. "I'm not giving you guys a call."

"Right." Dean said. "Okay, then."

They walked up to the door just as it swung open to reveal a woman somewhere in her mid-thirties, wearing a pinstriped dress with a bag full of blue candy.

"Percy! I'm ho-." She stopped when she saw the two men in suits in her entryway. "Um, hello?" She said.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson." Sam recovered first, he took out his badge to show to the lady.

"Blofis." Sally corrected. She held out her hand and Sam noticed a wedding ring on her finger.

"Right, sorry."

Dean held out his hand, to shake hers. "We just wanted to talk to your son about some things that have been going on. We're were just leaving, actually."

"Percy?" Sally turned on her son, who appeared in the doorway. "Are you in trouble again?" She put her hands sternly on her hips and glared. Even Sam and Dean could see it was an act and she wasn't really that upset, just scared.

"No!" Percy defended himself. "They just wanted to ask some questions about Nancy Bobofit."

"Oh, yes. I heard about that poor girl in the papers." The woman's mood changed from stern to worry. "Why would my son have anything to do with that?" She asked, turning again on Dean.

"He used to go to school with her. We were just checking her credibility." Dean reassured her. "You have a nice day, now… We had better be going."

They quickly left and when they made it to the car again, they both breathed a sigh of relief.

"I hate it when the mom comes home when we're interrogating." Dean said as they edged away in the car. Traffic was almost at a standstill.

"Well, I don't think he's possessed by anything… Or even a monster. But he seemed really off, somehow." Sam mused, ignoring Dean.

"Yeah, we can figure that out later. Wanna get some pizza?"

"Yeah, but I need to change outta this suit." Sam said, pulling at his collar. "I feel like a monkey in it."

"Ditto. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 6

Sam and Dean walked into a pizza parlor and sat down in a small booth, a waitress came over and dropped the menus in front of them. She smiled at the two but Dean gave her the once-over and decided she was too young and too gawky for him.

He looked around, silently judging the place.

It was a dingy place, crowded, loud and greasy with cheesy old music blaring from the speakers. The waitresses weren't even that pretty either. But for some reason, it still felt like home.

"Hey, Dean." Sam smacked Dean's arm to get his attention and pointed to a young couple goofing on the other side of the restaurant.

The girl was tanned and tall, her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and her sharp, gray eyes were scanning the place in slight disgust. The guy, was Percy.

"Damn, nice job, kid." Dean said under his breath.

Right at that moment, Percy was dipping his fingers in Annabeth's cup of water and flicking it in her face, she would grab at his hand and then twist until he begged her to stop. And then he'd do it again.

She was laughing because every so often, he would lean is like he was going to flick the water, but the grab her wrist before she grabbed his and then kiss her over the table.

Sam turned away and faced the other wall. "They saw us."

Dean also faced the other way. "They're coming this way. Should we leave?"

"Hey, um, I don't think I ever got your names…" Percy said, right at their elbows.

"Damn it." Dean whispered. He turned around. "Hey, Percy." He stood up and shook his hand. "I am Agent Holt and this is Agent Wilson."

The girl with Percy scoffed. "You mean like the British rock band from the 70's?"

"Damn it." Dean repeated.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Sam said, keeping his cool. "I'm surprised you knew that. I didn't have you pegged as the 70's rock band type."

She smiled. "I'm not what most people expect." She held out her hand to shake with them. "I'm Annabeth."

Sam and Dean shook hands with her. They were both surprised by her grip and her rough, calloused hands. It was definitely not something they expected of this teenage girl.

"Anyways, Percy tells me you stopped by earlier to talk about the 'hellhound' attack." She kept smiling. "Pretty crazy, right?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we've had one of those." Dean joked.

She laughed loudly. "Yeah, no kidding." She hesitated. "What does the FBI care about some drunk teenager seeing a creature of myth?" She asked, fringing innocent curiosity. A soft roll of thunder was heard outside, even though the skies had been clear when Sam and Dean ha walked in.

"Why do we always get asked that?" Dean asked Sam, shaking his head. "We think it might be connected to some disappearances."

"Disappearances?" She asked, looking genuinely confused.

"Thirteen missing girls in fourteen days, all between the ages of fourteen and eighteen." Percy said. "They were all smart, athletic and had promising futures. So far the hellhound is the only lead on any of them."

All three of them stared at Percy, who blushed and look embarrassed. "I looked it up after you left." He mumbled.

"How is that connected to Nancy Bobofit?" She pulled her 'I'm a dumb blonde look' and Dean shook his head at her, not buying it.

Sam laughed. "No offence, but we're not really supposed to be sharing that kind of information with you."

Annabeth shrugged, she didn't look too offended.

The noises around them was doing a good job of keeping their conversation private. No one was even giving them a second glance.

Annabeth leaned in close.

Sam noticed she had the same beaded necklace tied around her neck and made a mental note of it, to bring up with Dean later.

"Listen," She said. "Nothing is going on in New York. People are just being crazy like they always are. There's no need for you to be here."

Sam raised his eyebrows at her then looked over at Dean.

"Listen, sweetheart." Dean said, lowering is voice to match hers. "We're just doing our job. People are disappearing and that usually means something is going on. Just let us handle it and try to forget we had this conversation, okay?" Dean begged her with his eyes to do as he said.

The waitress came and plopped a huge pizza down on the table in front of Sam and Dean, she adjusted her very low-cut shirt with a pointed look at Percy, who dutifully kept his eyes on Annabeth.

The waitress flushed and stormed off, being rejected twice in one night was hard.

Dean watched her leave, maybe rethinking his morals.

"Dude." Sam swatted him over the head. "She is so underage…. Besides, she was totally into Percy, not you, old man."

"Shut up." Dean growled at Sam and took a slice of the pizza, it flopped and a drop of grease slide off the slice and landed with a splatter on the checkered table cloth.

Annabeth glared hard at Sam and then at Dean. Her big, gray eyes pierced them and they both felt like they were being examined under a magnifying glass. It was like she could read everything about them.

"Well," She said brightly, smiling again. "We'll leave you two alone to have your dinner, you'd think FBI agents would be at a fancier joint but… Anyways, have a good night! Nice meeting you!"

She grabbed Percy's hand and the two of them backed out of the restaurant, with fake smiles plastered on their faces.

The waitress returned.

"Those kids didn't pay for their pizza," She flicked her hair casually. "They said you wanted the bill." She threw it down and then walked away, still in a touchy mood from being rejected.

Dean picked up the bill. "Nice touch, Blondie." He said in annoyed admiration.

"Dean, I don't think those kids are normal. They're definitely onto us. Maybe they are monsters." Sam said slowly. "That girl was way too inquisitive. She definitely knows something we don't."

"We'll look up that Annabell chick when we get back to the hotel." Dean said. "Maybe she has a police record, too."

"Annabeth."

"What?"

"Annabeth. Her name is Annabeth."

"Whatever."

**SHE LOOKS SO PERFECT STANDING THERE IN MY AMERICAN APPARAL UNDERWEAR AND I KNOW NOW THAT I'M SO DOWN**

**YOUR LIPSTICK STAIN IS A WORK OF ART I'VE GOT YOUR NAME TATTOOED IN AN ARROW HEART AND I KNOW NOW THAT I'M SO DOWN**


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey, Dean. You're going to like this." Sam said, once again staring at his laptop.

"Talk." Dean said shortly. He poured himself a drink.

"Apparently, Annabeth went missing. When she was seven."

Dean looked up, eyebrows raised. He took a drink and mulled over the news.

"She just… came back when she was twelve or something and her parents never did anything about it."

"What kind of parents…" Dean started.

"Well, it was just her dad and step-mom. Maybe she's a Cinderella and her step-mom is evil." Sam suggested, tiredly.

"So, do you think Annabeth is human?" Dean asked. "Maybe a shifter got her when she went missing?"

"She could be a shifter… but what does that make Percy?" Sam tapped a couple times on the keyboard. "Whoa."

"What?"

"I was just looking at this picture of Percy when he 'fought off his attacker' and who does that look like to you?"

Dean pulled the laptop towards him and studied the picture.

"Well that makes things more interesting."

The grainy picture of Percy also had a certain blonde in the background. She was standing off to the side, watching Percy's every move.

"So, shifters? Is that what we're deciding?" Sam asked.

"Looks like it… Let's go gank 'em." Dean drained his cup and poured himself another one. He picked up a gun and rubbed his tired eyes.

Sam watched him, worry etched on his face. Something was eating at his big brother but asking about it would just make it worse. Dean was hard and the walls he had built were almost unbreakable. All Sam wanted to do was help, because he was most likely the reason Dean was feeling whatever he was feeling. That thought alone was enough to weigh down Sam's heart with guilt.

"He's not telling you something…" Lucifer sang in his ear. "He doesn't trust you."

"Sammy?" Dean asked, looking up from his gun. "You okay, man?"

Sam shook himself. He pressed the soft, scarring place on his hand, as if to bring himself back to earth. He sometimes zoned out if he wasn't paying attention.

"Hhm? Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

Dean turned away, unsatisfied.

"I'm good." Sam repeated, as if to himself. "Let's go kill some shifters."

**Sorry this chapter was so short and crappy! I'll upload again after I get home from work later to make up for it :P **

**OH MAMA I'M IN FEAR FOR MY LIFE FROM THE LONG ARM OF THE LAW. LAWMAN HAS PUT AN END TO MY RUNNING AND I'M SO FAR FROM MY HOME. **

**OH MAMA I CAN HEAR YOU CRYING YOU'RE SO SCARED AND ALL ALONE. HANGMAN IS COMING DOWN FROM THE GALLOWS AND I DON'T HAVE VERY LONG. **


	9. Chapter 8

Since there was literally no way to drive anywhere in New York unless you wanted to take a few hours, Sam and Dean decided to walk the short distance. The spring air was cool but nice and it felt good to stretch their legs in a nonviolent way.

They sat together on a bus bench across the street to Percy's apartment building. Watching and waiting for Percy or Annabeth to come down.

Silver blades were hiding in their clothes, and guns loaded with silver bullets tucked into their belts. They were prepared.

"So, if and when they come out, we take them to a more private place and stab their hearts out?" Sam asked, repeating the plan.

"We're kind of relying on chance, here." Dean shrugged. He pulled out his flask and took a swig.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We're on a case."

"Yeah! I know!" Dean shot back.

Sam settled with looking disapprovingly and didn't say anymore.

When they had been sitting and waiting outside for a few hours, the sun had gone down and the moon come out. They were getting restless and cold.

Without warning, a scream pierced through the bustling night. Sam and Dean didn't even hesitate to take off towards the sound of the scream, just a few streets down. Within minutes they had come to where they thought it had happened.

A few other people were gathering around, curious to see what had happened now.

There was nothing there.

"Dean?" Sam asked under his breath as they tried to blend in with the curious crowd. "This doesn't make any sense. Percy and Annabeth are both still in his apartment, and even if they did kill, there should, at least, be a body…"

Dean kept his eyes on the ground. He nudged Sam's arm and pointed to a spot, right out of the corner between two buildings, almost hidden by dark shadows.

A large paw print was nestled in the soft ground. It was huge and obviously fresh.

Dean shuddered, remembering how it felt to have claws that size ripping into his flesh, tearing his soul from his warm body and dragging him… dragging him to hell and continuing to slash over and over into his body.

Now Sam nudged Dean's arm, bringing him out of his thoughts to look over the all the people who had gathered and were now slowly dispersing, not seeing anything worth their time there.

Annabeth stood, off to the side, her face scrunched up in deep thought. Zipping up her jacket and pulling on her hat absentmindedly, she started walking away, but not before pulling her hand into a claw shape, dragging it over her heart and then shoving it away from her.

"That's an ancient Greek sign…" Sam said breathlessly. "To ward off evil spirits and stuff."

Dean looked incredulous. "How is it possible for you to be such a nerd?" He asked.

Annabeth set off walking down the sidewalk and Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"You wanna keep watch for Percy and I follow her?" Dean asked, jabbing his thumb in the direction of Annabeth's retreating back.

It seemed like a bad idea, splitting up but they didn't have a choice.

"Sure, be careful and call me if anything happens." Sam agreed after a moment's hesitation.

Dean nodded and set off, keeping a safe distance from Annabeth but close enough to follow her. It was a skill he had acquired over the years and it was almost easy looking relaxed, like he was just on a walk in the spring time on the streets of New York.

Annabeth walked confidently, hips swaying, head held high. Her assertive attitude was as obvious as a big beam of light would have been.

This only made Dean surer she wasn't human. What kind of teenage girl is confident with herself, nowadays?

Finally, she ducked into an alleyway. Afraid of losing her, Dean sped up and ducked into the ally seconds after she did, only catching a glimpse of her blonde, curly hair disappearing into a dingy looking side-door.

"Great." Dean took out his phone and quickly texted the address to Sam's phone and then tried the door.

It swung open easily, squeaking slightly.

"Here we go."


	10. Chapter 9

Back in front of Percy's apartment building, Sam decided it was time to move location. He crossed the road and stood right in front of the building and then ducked behind a large, colourful cart selling flowers.

Maybe Percy was watching him from the windows, if he hid, Percy might come out to go get Annabeth.

All of this felt wrong to Sam. He knew that the kids weren't normal, but they didn't seem like monsters either. They seemed smart and cool. They'd make good hunters, but that would only ruin their lives and not really help anything.

Something else bugged him. They way that they acted, it seemed familiar… Like he had seen it before. He couldn't figure it out.

About five minutes after Sam had moved, Percy burst through the door, still putting on a blue jacket, and set off, feet pounding against the sidewalk as he ran down the street.

A smile crept up to Sam's face. Maybe this kid wasn't as smart as he seemed. Or perhaps he was just desperate to get to Annabeth. They seemed really close.

Sam watched Percy artfully and skillfully maneuvered around scary looking businessmen and old ladies walking their cats. He even managed not to get knocked over by a couple teens on skateboards. Nobody gave him a second glance.

Now it was Sam who was struggling to not be noticeable. If he was going to stay in sight of Percy, it would be obvious he was following him and people don't usually like having a 6'4 man following them anywhere, especially in the darkening streets of New York.

The cell phone in his pocket beeped loudly. Sam stopped running and took it out. A man bumped into him, nearly knocking the cell out of his hands.

Dean had texted him an address.

Sam looked up and realized he had lost Percy. He swore softly to himself and then started jogging towards the address Dean had sent him, maybe that's where Percy was going.

They could take care of Annabeth together and then worry about Percy later.

**Sorry this is so short! But I just realized how unrealistic this is because nobody is brutally murdered or ripped to shreds…. (Spoiler ;) ) Should I add a scene like that to make it more real? I could easily slip it in somewhere in the next chapter but I'm not sure how well I can write a brutal murder :P **

**You guys can decide! It's up to you! **


	11. Chapter 10

**So it was a NO for the brutal murder! Which makes me glad because I already had this all written out :P **

**Anyways, I've had so much fun writing this and you guys have been the best audience even. I love you all so much… thank you **

**There are a few things in this that I'm not happy with but it's all I got right now… I might write a sequel later because this story got such great feedback! **

**So, yeah…. Thank you and don't forget to find me on Instagram PhilLesterTho**

Dean walked into the building and found himself in the back staircase of a really old, grimy building with peeling paint and a distinct smell of damp mold growing somewhere.

He pulled out his silver blade and held it in front of himself, in case Annabeth jumped him. With the blade in his hand, he took a second of consideration.

Up or down?

He decided on down and started following the square shaped stairs. It was cold and he could see his breath.

Other than his feet against the hard, stone steps and his soft breath, there was no sound in the seemingly abandoned building. But Dean knew better. If he closed his eyes he could almost sense the presence of another body down a few more flights of stairs.

The yellowish light flickered once but Dean didn't think much of it. This wasn't a demon case, it was just a shifter.

He finally reached the bottom of the stairs and he stood for a minute. There was piles of boxes covered in sheets, and pipes sticking from the walls. It felt damp and gross and a good place for a shifter.

"What are you?" A sharp voice asked suddenly from somewhere off to the side.

Dean whirled around, but he didn't see anything.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"What are you?" The voice came again. It was definitely Annabeth's voice.

"Annabeth?" He asked.

There was a moment of hesitation and Dean grinned.

"Yes. But you didn't answer my question. What are you and why were you following me? You're no FBI agent and you didn't have me fooled for a second… your brother either."

"How'd you know we're brothers?" Dean asked carefully. The situation suddenly wasn't funny anymore.

"Oh, please. I'm not blind. It's written all over both of your faces, plain as day. Even Percy could see it. That's why I'm here, you know, because Percy called me the second you guys left his house."

Dean began walking around, looking behind boxes and other covered things, looking for Annabeth.

"So you want to know what I am?" He asked.

"I'm dying to know."

He spread his arms out wide as if to say, 'here I am!' and continued circling, trying to find where the son of a bitch was hiding.

"I'm a hunter." He said proudly.

"A hunter?" Annabeth asked doubtfully. "So you're just a mortal? Why are you following me, then?"

"A mortal? What, is that some kind of insult?" Dean shook his head. "I was following you because you need to be hunted, you son of a bitch."

"Me?!" The shock in her voice was evident.

Silence fell between them again as Dean allowed Annabeth think this over.

"How much do you know?" She asked carefully. He voice didn't waver and Dean couldn't even detect any fear in her voice.

"That depends…." Dean returned. He was getting frustrated. It sounded like she was standing right behind him but he couldn't find her. "I know you and your boyfriend have been racking up the body count lately, you could have done it quieter... I know how to kill you, how to make you suffer." He stomach clenched up as he realized he would gladly torture this monster before letting her die, for no reason. He held up his blade. "It's silver. That stuff burns, don't it?" He grinned cruelly but he could feel the familiar hate he held for himself burning in his stomach.

"Why would silver be different from any other blade?" Annabeth asked. Now she sounded confused.

"Well, uh, you're a monster… and, uh, silver hurts you?" Dean almost asked. Now he felt all muddled, she was tripping him up. Other blades would hurt her?

"I guess silver would hurt, but it would be like any other knife…"

"What are _you_?" Dean asked now.

All of the sudden, the door from upstairs burst open and Dean could hear feet thundering down the steps.

The person who was coming down obviously didn't care about the element of surprise.

Percy appeared at the bottom of the steps and he pointed a gun at Dean. The image of the gun shuddered and Dean had to blink a few times before he could focus on it again.

Dean held up his hands, quickly trying to come up with a plan. Where was Sam?

"Annabeth?" Percy called out, his eyes never leaving Dean's face.

"I'm here, Percy."

"Put the knife down." Percy ordered. His voice was sharp and clear, it was apparent Percy was used to giving orders.

"Percy," Annabeth voice was urgent. "He's a mortal. He's not a monster."

This news surprised Percy. He blinked and then lowered his gun half an inch. "Oh… So what do we do now?"

"Run?" Annabeth suggested.

"I don't think so." Sam said.

Without anyone noticing, he had come in from the door and snuck down the steps. He was now standing with his silver blade raised behind Percy's back.

"Sammy! No!" Dean yelled.

Sam stopped just as he was about to plunge the blade into Percy. He looked up as Percy backed away.

"They're not shifters." Dean said.

"Shifters?" Percy asked. "What's a shifter?"

"What? What are you?" Sam ignored Percy's question. "Are you a demon? A ghoul?"

Percy's eyes searched the room carefully before he said anything, weighing his options. This was obviously an important question and getting it wrong obviously meant fighting to the death.

"Annabeth? Could you come out for a sec?" He asked.

Right beside Dean, holding a knife near his throat, Annabeth appeared, holding a Rasta cap in her free hand.

She didn't say anything but the look she gave him meant 'I could have killed you.'

Her steps echoed against the damp floor as she took her place beside Percy. They held whispered counsel for a few seconds as Sam and Dean exchanged confused glances.

When they stopped whispering, they looked up and glared steadily.

"I don't know how much you know," Percy began. "But obviously, you know something about something weird…"

"Trust me, man, weird is our life." Dean said, quoting Percy from earlier. But he relaxed, for the moment, content to talk.

Percy chewed on his lip, and he looked at Annabeth again for support. She gestured at him as if to say 'go on!'

"Are you guys… Greek?" Sam asked. His eyes wide and his body tensed up again. That why they had felt familiar before. They were demigods.

"How'd you know?" Percy asked. He took a step back and pulled his gun up again.

Sam blinked and tried to steady his breathing. "We saw Annabeth do something earlier that the superstitious Greeks used to do." He explained. "And your necklaces… they have some… Greek… things on them, I guess."

For the first time, Dean noticed the leather necklaces both the teens were wearing. They had beads on them that were decorated with bright paint. The necklaces looked like something one would make at a summer camp.

"Sure, we have…" Sam said. "We've dealt with stuff like that before."

"So you already know that they're real?" Percy asked.

Sam nodded his head.

"Yeah, finding out they're real wasn't a shock… it was finding out how big of dicks they are that was the big surprise." Dean said, kind of bitterly.

Percy laughed nervously. "Great, so you already know the basics." He smiled apologetically. "How about I introduce myself again?" He held out his hand to Dean. "Hi, my name is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the seas."

Dean looked at Percy's hand, then up at Percy, then to Sam.

"If you don't shake my hand, this will get awkward." Percy stage whispered.

Dean slowly took his hand and shook.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of battle strategy and wisdom." She held out her hand to Dean as Percy went to shake Sam's hand. "And, the official Architect of Olympus."

She smiled proudly.

"Right." Dean drawled.

With a glance at Sam, they both pulled out their guns from their belts and pointed them at the teens.

"Alright, _demigods_, we're still hunting you."

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Percy jumped back, holding up his hands in surrender, even though he was still holding a massive gun. "Dude, I thought we were friends."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and lowered one hand to punch Percy in the arm.

"We're kids!" She said, turning on Sam, like she knew he would have more sympathy. "Are you really going to murder us?"

"It's no murder, we're hunting." Dean said.

"Plus, for all we know, you could be hundreds of years old." Sam added.

"You know they're not hundreds of years old…" Lucifer whispered in his ear. "You just want to gank 'em for the thrill of it."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Dude, I'm seventeen."

Sam pointed his gun at Annabeth. "Me too!" She frowned at the nose of the gun. "You seemed to think we were responsible for the girls that have been going missing…" She put her hands behind her back and started pacing back and forth, like she knew they weren't going to shoot. "To make this work without one of us getting killed, we need to know what you know and how you know it."

Sam lowered his gun and quickly pressed into his hand. The pain shot up through his arm and seemed to flick a switch in his brain that that turned Satan off.

"We were brought up in The Life." He started, trying not to let anyone notice how distracted he was.

"Sammy…" Dean moaned.

Sam continued. "We hunters. That's what we do, we travel all across the country looking for monsters, spirits, ghouls, ghosts, demons… stuff like that. It only makes sense that we would run into some Greek stuff, too."

Percy looked really interested. "You hunt monsters for a living?"

"Not really." Dean said. "We don't get paid… It's more like, we pay them with blood, sweat and tears and we get dead friends and bitter lives in return."

"Oh…" Percy looked down.

"That's about it…" Dean continued with a pointed look at Sam. _Don't mention angels._ He silently begged him.

"Well, now it's our turn." Annabeth said. She went into her teacher mode. "The Greeks gods, or the Olympians, are the source of the Western civilization… Where the point is strongest, that's where the Olympians go."

"So the Greek gods are in New York?" Sam asked. "Where?"

"Top of the Empire State Building." She hesitated. "Don't bother looking, it's covered by the Mist."

"What mist?" Dean asked.

"_The_ Mist, with a capital 'M', is this force, no one really knows how it works, but it prevents mortals like yourselves, from seeing what's really out there. You probably think that Percy's holding a baseball bat, or a gun or something." She pointed to Percy.

Percy held up his weapon and snapped his fingers loudly. The sharp sound echoed off the walls and bounced around, ringing in Dean's ears. Nothing extraordinary happened except that the gun he had been holding turned into a long, bright, bronze sword from Ancient Grease.

"We're demigods, half-bloods, heroes, mistakes, we've heard all the names." Percy picked up from Annabeth. "When we're born, we look normal, we act normal, we are normal, until our sent gets stronger."

"I'm sure some deodorant would fix that." Dean joked in a strangled voice.

"Our sent attracts monsters." Percy ignored Dean's attempt at humor. "So we're trained to fight, to live… go be the god's playthings when they get bored…" Percy shrugged. "It's a hard life but it's ours. And we're not immortal, like you seem to think. Honestly, I'm surprised I made it to seventeen."

"Sorry, this is a lot of information." Sam scratched at his head. "Um, so you don't know what's happening to all the missing girls?"

"Nope, at least, we don't right now." Annabeth said. "We went and talked to Nancy after we talked to you guys in the Pizza parlor… She really did see a hellhound, I think."

"Which means Hades is behind it." Percy filled in. "Or something else that has control over those monsters."

"Hades? You mean, like, the actual god of the underworld?" Sam asked excitedly.

"Nerd." Dean coughed into his hand.

"That's the one." Annabeth said brightly. "Quick way to do this would be to IM Nico, see if he knows what the hell is going on in his dad's mind."

"I don't want to talk to Nico." Percy complained. "He hates me…"

"Who's Nico?" Dean asked.

"Nico Di'angleo. The one and only son of Hades." Percy said. "We had a few problems a couple years back, I'm not sure we've sorted them all out."

"Don't be such a baby about it." Annabeth said to Percy, rolling her eyes, as if it was just him being petty about the whole situation.

"He betrayed me and gave me over to his father!" Percy cried out. "We could have lost the whole war because of him."

"Yeah, but we _didn't_."

"Hold on," Sam stepped closer, holding his hands out.

"War?" Dean demanded. "What do you mean _war_?"

Both of the demigods averted their eyes. It was a touchy subject for both of them, Sam could tell, but he needed to know.

"We had a war last summer because Kronos, the King of the Titans, was rising." Percy raised his eyes and looked right into Sam's eyes. "He pulled a lot of crap and a lot of ours went to his side, the war happened right on the streets above us."

"It wouldn't have happened to be around the middle of August, would it?" Sam asked.

Percy looked surprised. "Yeah, why?"

"No reason." He said quickly. He shot a pointed look at Dean to say '_we'll talk about this later'_.

"So, shall we give Nico a call?" Annabeth asked in the awkward silence that followed.

Dean and Sam shrugged at each other. "It looks like the only lead we got."

"Percy? Would you do the honors?"

Percy flushed bright red. "Please don't freak out." He begged Sam and Dean. "This is just something I can do, it's not evil so don't shoot me."

Then he closed his eyes and waited. The water dripping from the walls and ceiling stopped falling on the ground and all started to move together in front of Percy. They formed a little puddle on the ground and then the drops went up in a cloud of mist. Because of all the oils and whatnot in the water, it made the muddy water look like a rainbow.

"Yuck." Annabeth commented.

She pulled a large, gold coin out of her jacket pocket with strange imprints on it.

"Oh, Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept our offering." She threw the coin and Sam and Dean both sucked in their breath and looked at each other when it disappeared in the muddy mist.

"Show me Nico Di'Angilo in the Underworld."

The wall of misted water started swirling and moving until it formed into a picture of a young boy, sitting in a dark room with skulls and bones lying around.

Right the moment, he was throwing a small sword with a black blade at the wall. It would stick and then he would get it and throw again. Like a really dark and morbid game of darts.

"Hey, Nico." Annabeth greeted, rather grimly.

Nico looked up startled. He relaxed when he saw it was Annabeth.

"Oh, good!" He said. "I'm so glad to see you guys!" He got up from the bed where he had been laying and stood in front of the IM.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Percy asked, picking up on the panic in his voice. "Are you in trouble?"

The boy only nodded. His large, dark eyes stood out against his pale face. Dean thought he looked more like a spirit than a person, let alone a powerful demigod.

"It's my father, he's gone insane!" Nico said.

"What is he doing?" Annabeth asked.

"He's trying to be a good dad."

Percy slapped his head. "Aw, Nico…"

"No! You don't understand! He's kidnapping girls to 'be my friends' and interviewing them and-."

Percy didn't even let Nico finish his story.

He doubled over, laughing, holding his stomach. He laugh rang out and vibrated the whole room. Annabeth leaned onto him for support as she shrieked with mirth.

"Guys! It's not funny!" Nico stamped his foot in frustration. He looked freaked out and his hands clenched into small fists.

"I'm sorry, man." Dean chuckled, "But your dad really needs to learn how to talk to girls."

"Who the hell are you?" Nico demanded over Percy and Annabeth's laughter.

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean." Sam said, trying to keep from laughing at the ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Nico's eyes grew large. "Winchester?" He asked disbelievingly. "Sam and Dean Winchester?"

"Who's asking?" Dean asked, on guard again.

Nico scoffed. "I'm the son of death... It's a game we play down here to see when you'll come next and how long you'll stay."

This quieted Percy and Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth wiped tears from her eyes. "You guys have been to the Underworld?"

"Are you kidding me?" Nico said. "They've both been down here more than either of you."

"That's impressive." Percy nodded approval. "Elysium or Tartarus?" He asked jokingly.

Nico looked grim. "They've been to both but even Elysium didn't seem to make them happy. Even there they were hunted." Nico wrinkled his nose. "They see the whole bible stuff. Heaven and hell? Pretty religious guys, if you ask me." He shook his head sadly. "They've both got 'death' written all over them."

"Fun stuff." Percy said drily. "Maybe you should stop dying?" He glanced over at the boys and immediately wished he hadn't said that. "So, anyways, your dad." He changed the subject because he could tell Sam and Dean were getting uncomfortable.

"I tried telling him to stop but I got locked up in here."

"Doesn't he see it's a little bit creepy?" Sam asked.

Nico shrugged. "That's how he got his wife."

"You're fifteen!" Percy said.

"He's really stuck on the 'old ways'."

Annabeth sighed. "Do you need us to come talk some sense into him?"

"Yes, please." Nico said weakly.

"We'll be there in a few more days… Stay strong, kid." Percy said.

Nico blushed. "Okay, but you two." He looked at the Winchesters again. "Right now, the darkest part of Tartarus has your names on it. I'd try not to die again, if I were you. You're running out of 'get out of jail' passes. You have one hellish place waiting for you."

Even though the kid was a scrawny fifteen year old, Sam and Dean shuddered at his words. Combined with the creepy decor and his pale, sunken in face, he looked like he had endured his own personal torment his whole life and even he wouldn't want the Winchester's in the hell that was waiting for them.

"We'll try our best." Dean said, with grim smile and a wink.

Nico nodded.

"Hurry." He said to Percy and Annabeth. Then he reached out to disconnect the IM.

"Wait!" Sam called out. "Can you… could… Is there any way…?" He struggled to find the right words.

Nico cocked his head to the side, silently watching Sam with an expressionless face.

"Do you know where the people go, when they die?" Sam asked, finally.

Nico nodded.

Sam took a deep breath. "There is a lot of people I feel responsible for…" He started to say. "Could you let me know… are they… okay?" Sam asked. He winced at his own words.

Of course they weren't okay. They were dead.

"People like Jo?" Nico asked. "And Ellen? Ash? Your parents?" He hesitated. "Jess?"

Sam pursed his lips. Each name hitting him like a punch in the gut. "Yeah, those people." He voice was horse.

"Sammy…" Dean's voice was thick too.

Percy took Annabeth's hand in his own. They both looked on sadly, each knowing what it was like to feel so desperate for the answers.

Nico was unsmiling as he shoved his bony hands into his jacket pockets. He chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"I'm not supposed to share information like that." Nico said.

"Please…." The word held so much weight, it physically pushed Nico down.

"Most of them are okay." Nico said. "They're waiting for when you come to stay, so you can all be together." His eyes sifted around, not settling on anything except the floor.

"Thank you." Sam whispered.

Dean narrowed his eyes. He wanted to believe so badly what Nico was saying that it hurt… but something was stopping him. Lips pursed, he turned his head away so Sam would see him.

Nico's hand swept put and quickly disconnected the IM.

"It's hard… having people you love die." Annabeth's morose voice broke the silence.

Sam and Dean remained still.

"I guess we're off to the Underworld… Time to go see Uncle Hades, again…" Percy made a face, trying to get them to talk.

"No offense, but it sounds like you guys should really stay out of Hades way, so maybe you should….?" Annabeth let it hang.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Sam said, coming back to earth. "You guys go on your quest… As long as the kidnappings stop, we'll be happy."

"You got it." Percy held out his hand to shake with the Winchesters, who made a show of putting away their guns.

"Here." Annabeth gave each of them one of the large coins they had seen her throw into the mist. "If you ever encounter another demigod, show them this and tell them that you're a _personal_ friend of Percy Jackson. They won't hurt you and they'll do their best for you. But if it's a monster, tell them you never met us?" She smiled again. "It also works for the quick message that I just used, throw it into a rainbow and ask Iris _nicely_ and she'll connect you, got it?

It looks like you guys have a long ways to go in your quest." She added. "If you're ever in New York again, I'd love to meet up, I want to know all about this 'hunting' job."

"Trust me, sweetheart," Dean shook her hand. "You don't want to know."

"It'd be a nice switch up, though. Being the hunter instead of the hunted." Percy shrugged. "You never know.


	12. Epilogue

Back at the motel, Sam and Dean were each lying on their beds, with the T.V. on some stupid horror movie.

"So, demigods, huh?" Sam said, taking a drink of his beer.

"Yep." Dean set his empty bottle down and picked up a new one. "I hate demigods."

"They seemed pretty cool." Sam said. "I'm glad we didn't have to kill them. Kind of weird that their war was happening at the same time as the apocalypse, though, huh?" Sam asked.

Dean didn't say anything.

"One more thing." Sam turned to look at Dean. "Why didn't the hellhound take Nancy Bobofit to the Underworld?"

Dean lifted a shoulder. "I dunno, man… Maybe she was too ugly for him."

**Thank you all for being the best readers in the world :D I love you guys! **

** PhilLesterTho**


End file.
